


Продолжение банкета

by XMRomalia



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, Medivh is shameless, Some Plot, and Khadgar really love it
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Медив решает развить умение Кадгара перемещать предметы в пространстве с помощью магии... в немного более нестандартных ситуациях, чем раньше.





	Продолжение банкета

**Author's Note:**

> Медив кружку его пьяным поднимать заставлял? Заставлял. Вот и продолжение, кхем, банкета. 
> 
> Алсо лютый оос ради пейра. Или нет. Не знаю.

Для Кадгара никогда не было секретом, что способы обучения у Магуса Медива… весьма специфичны.  
  
Начиная от того, что взлетел он в кой-то веки ввысь в облике птицы только после того, как точным пинком учителя был сброшен с балкона; заканчивая тем, как тот с легкой усмешкой обращал его барашком, если у выбранного предмета после Кадгаровой трансформации оставались признаки предыдущего облика  
  
Суровым, в общем-то, был учителем. Кадгар не сильно жаловался — а на что, если результат был, как говорится, на лицо?  
  
Впрочем, удивить Магус все равно умел.  
  
Например сейчас, ленивым зимним вечером, когда посреди размеренной беседы под терпкое вино потребовал —  _просить, казалось, Медив в принципе не умел_  — дабы его ученик перенес увесистую стопочку книг с одной части комнаты в другую. Это показалось Кадгару странным, лишь на секунду странным — он ведь совсем недавно встал перед ним — пьяный, точно мурлок, и довольный, будто нашел сладости Мороуза и объелся ими до отвала.  
  
«Учитель, — изрек он тогда, буквально пару дней назад, словно готовый признаться в том, что является бастардом Аллоди, — я поднял кружку!»  
  
На что же он надеется сейчас? Хочет развить его навыки контроля до идеала?  
  
Кадгар хмыкнул, осознавая, что выпивка не особенно ударила ему в голову. Он без труда покинул уютное кресло, занял указанную самим взглядом учителя позицию и начал плести заклинание…  
  
Как понял, зачем учитель в начале поднялся, а после и вовсе стал у него за спиной.  
  
Сперва это показалось случайным касанием, но стоило Кадгару приподнять стопку, заставить её левитировать и направить всю силу сознания на то, чтобы перенести её по воздуху к другому шкафу, как ладонь Медива весьма недвусмысленно легла ему на талию. Сжала властно, слегка огладила, будто лаская сквозь слои теплой ткани.  
  
Тихое «ой» нарушило тишину комнаты, наполненную до того лишь натруженным пыхтением.  
  
После к нему же присоединился звук падающих книг.  
  
Это повторялось не раз, не два. Повторение — мать учения, и Кадгар старался сильнее, старался с излишком…  
  
Впрочем, терпя поражение.  
  
Вначале Медив использовал вторую руку, осторожно очерчивая полоску тонкой кожи над ремнем чужих штанов. Позже — касался более настырно, слегка царапал рядом с пупком; еще позднее — прижимал ученика за талию к себе, укладывая подбородок на плечо и с лисьим интересом наблюдая, как умирающий от смущения и нарушения личного пространства Кадгар мало-помалу сдавал позиции, роняя книги вне зависимости от концентрации. Порой хватало просто касания, порой маг же, будто случайно, задевал губами чувствительное место за ухом; начинал комментировать горячим шепотом, что вовсе выходило за рамки.  
  
Дни сменялись ночами, холодные утра — такими же холодными вечерами.  
  
_И книги, демоны Круговерти их подери, все падали, падали и падали._  
  
После каждого — по-своему унизительного — поражения учитель его, разумеется, отпускал. Отстранялся как ни в чем не бывало, отвешивал очередной комментарий и смеялся шелестяще, вынуждая раскрасневшегося от выпивки и смущения ученика бежать, сломя голову, в собственные покои. Зачем? Черт этих Даларанских мажат знает.  
  
И все было бы хорошо, все было бы как обычно — занятия ведь на то и занятия…  
  
_Если бы Медив не начал жульничать._  
  
И началось все с того как Кадгар, почти достигший результата, — буквально метр до злополучного шкафа остался! — ощутил, как на горло легла чужая ладонь.  
  
Да не просто легла, а стиснула, буквально прижимая почти достигшего цели Кадгара к его мастеру, будто напоминая, что он в комнате, вообще-то, не один, и Медив с ним во время испытания даже беседу вел. Кажется, в этот раз о «семи правилах использования заклинаний льда и комментариях Виттории Л. к Ним».  
  
Кажется. Кадгар не был уверен — ни в себе, ни в том, что его рот нес.  
  
Огонь в очаге, наполняющий теплом комнату, все еще трепыхался, бесспорно. Озарял комнату светом, но видят демоны — он казался сущей игрой, баловством в сравнении с тем жаром, которым Медив опалил его скулу при выдохе.  
  
— Итак, — пальцы соскользнули по голому горлу, лишая ученика даже малейшей возможности дышать, — какое же третье, Верный?  
  
Страх, опаска захлестнула Кадгара на секунду, но он не сдался. Держал заклинание, и пускай книги содрогнулись в воздухе, земли они не коснулись — жар и ощутимая сила чужого тела отвлекали, удушение вынуждало чувствовать себя птицей в клетке, но… так и было нужно.  
  
— Это, — шепот задушенный, шепот отчаянный, — порядок использования зависит…  
  
Он смекнул самым краем сознания: это тоже часть испытания. Смекнул и дрогнул, когда одновременно вторая ладонь учителя нырнула под тонкую рубаху, оглаживая всей пятерней пресс, так и стремясь нарушить все видимые и невидимые барьеры.  
  
Ремня, например; или, напротив, соскользнуть выше, оставить едва заметные следы царапин на вздымающейся груди.  
  
Сердце юного ученика — где-то в глотке, и бьется оно быстро-быстро. В мыслях должна быть магия, в мыслях обязана быть концентрация, но занимало их тепло чужого тела под тонкой тканью домашней мантии; острота касания, распаляющая тёмные желания, и Кадгар сглотнул. Отчаянно почти что, невольно ощущая, как собственный острый кадык проходится вверх-вниз по шершавой ладони.  
  
— С-сэр? — почти что мявкнул он, стараясь держать колдовство в узде и одновременно чувствуя, как перед глазами плыло от недостатка кислорода.  
  
— Хорошая работа, — шепотом низким, глубоким, — но недостаточная.  
  
И как в подтверждение словам — глухой смех одновременно с укусом в мочку.  
  
Книги упали наземь почти что с жалобным шелестом.  
  
Впрочем, пускай и преследовали его одни неудачи, Кадгар продолжал тренироваться. Пытался, по крайней мере; Мороуз, судя по слегка сведенным бровям, не был уверен, что сдастся первым — винный погреб или чужая печень — однако выпивку подавал, книжки перетаскивать тоже помогал. Золото, а не мужчина, еще бы говорил нормально — Кадгар бы только с ним и общался бы, игнорируя этого беспринципного, этого невозможного, этого…  
  
— Сэр, — проговорил он слегка заплетающимся языком, хмуря брови в одной из очередных зимних ночей, — я готов.  
  
Медив лишь усмехнулся уголком рта, жестом приглашая. Ни единого лишнего слова, движения, взгляда — вот бы еще во время испытания так же себя вел!..  
  
Однако, проглотив глухую обиду, Кадгар все-таки сплел заклинание.  
  
И, к собственному удивлению, три четверти пути все шло нормально; Медив даже не влезал, впрочем, ощутимо зыркая из-за его плеча, вновь стоя сзади. Кадгар уже хотел вздохнуть облегченно, хотел уже было похвалить себя — мол, собственным упорством заставил даже Хранителя дать заднюю!..  
  
А потом понял, что ничего не видит.  
  
Ткань легла на глаза неожиданно, и в ту же секунду к ней присоединилась знакомая пятерня, нырнувшая под тонкую ткань мантии. В этот раз двигаясь настойчивее, ярче в какой-то мере — Кадгар едва смог книги в воздухе удержать, не то что двигать.  
  
— Почему остановился? — Шепот будто отовсюду. — Продолжай.  
  
Я бы с радостью, хотел выдохнуть Кадгар, но взамен этого лишь слегка прогнулся в талии, кусая собственную губу. Медив всегда отстранялся сразу после падения книг; не смотрел, казалось, даже в его сторону, когда не было времени учить или корить.  
  
Будто бы… игнорировал.  
  
Это низко — знал Кадгар.  
  
Это глупо — понимал он.  
  
И тем не менее попытался продолжить двигать книги, давя в закушенной губе предательский вздох. Ладонь переходила ниже, вовсе не заботясь о сохранности брюк; касалась, оглаживала, будто преследуя единственную цель — вырвать как можно больше ответа от ерзающего, умирающего со стыда и пытающегося улизнуть мага. И на шее, и на животе, и в паху — казалось, для Медива ничто не может стоять между целью ученика и возможными кознями.  
  
Вслепую это — в смысле, колдовать — было практически невозможно. Проклятые духи, да если бы не легкий магический след, оставшийся после тренировок с Морроузом, Кадгар вообще был бы как слепой котёнок!..  
  
— Ну же, — то ли подбадривание, то ли издевка, Кадгар не знал. Ровно до того момента, как чужой палец не обвел чувствительный ореол, слегка царапая бугорок соска — тогда, кхм, стало все очевидно.  
  
Включая то, что задание, кажется, невыполнимо. В принципе.  
  
И тем не менее Кадгар его исполнил, в последнем рывке собственного отчаяния и силы буквально швыряя несчастные томики в сторону полки. Те, будто сжалившись над несчастным даларанцем, даже на землю не свалились, и, сорвав ослабевшими до невозможности пальцами повязку с глаз, Кадгар повернулся лицом к учителю, лишь сейчас осознавая, что дышит будто после невозможной пробежки по каражанским ступеням. С непривычки. Большой непривычки.  
  
— Сэр? — Почти просипел он, глядя в чужие искристые глаза.  
  
— Не совсем то, чего я ожидал, — усмешка Медива была откровенно самодовольной, садистской почти что, — но условие ты исполнил.  
  
Кадгар все еще полулежал на нем, когда он добавил — «И, думаю, заслуживаешь награ-» — что, впрочем, уже не важно.  
  
Хотя бы потому, что уложивший едва слушающуюся ладонь учителю на затылок, наглый-наглый ученик взял её сам. Сполна.  
  
Настолько, что Повар еще долгие часы недоумевал с легкой грустью, чего это маги не спускаются на ужин, а Мороуз лишь со странным хмыком мотал головой, хлопая нервничающего мужчину по плечу и уверяя, что дело вовсе-вовсе не в нем.


End file.
